scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meets Paul McCartney
Scooby-Doo Meets Paul McCartney is the sixth episode of Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Premise Paul McCartney is recording a new album The Best of the Beatles but a ghost starts haunting him. Script In the Mystery Machine. "It looks like we're back in the capital of England, London" says Fred. "Yeah, last time we were here we solved the mystery of the Taxi Black" replies Daphne. "Like, why do we travel the world solving mysteries?" Asks Shaggy. "Reah?" Agrees Scooby. "Because we're not gonna sit around all day watching you guys stuff your faces" answeres Velma. "Anyway, we're solving a mystery for an old member of the Beatles, Paul McCartney" says Daphne. "Like, are we nearly there yet Freddie" asks Shaggy. "We shouldn't be far" says Fred. Soon the Mystery Machine pulls into a posh looking studio. "WOW!" Cheers Scooby. ”Ahh!” sqys a small cricket that hopped in the van. "You can say that again mr. cricket!” says Shaggy. "WOW!" Cheers Scooby again. Inside the studio. "You're here, it's nice to meet you" says Paul coming out from a room. "Hi, I'm Fred, that's Daphne, this is Velma, that's Shaggy, and here's our dog Scooby-Doo" introduces Fred. "It's nice to meet you guys, and I hear you came from the United States" says Paul. "Yes" says Fred. "It must have been a long day, you must rest now and sort this ghost out tomorrow" says Paul. The gang sleep on chairs in the recording room when suddenly the ghost appears. It looks just like a skeleton. Then the gang wake up because of the glow shining off the ghost. "Yikes, it's the ghost" screams Daphne. "Zoinks" screams Shaggy. Then the gang run whilst a Beatles song plays. Shaggy and Scooby go one way and Fred, Daphne and Velma go another and of course the ghost follows Shaggy and Scooby. "Have we lost him... No we haven't" says Shaggy to himself. "Get out of my studio" shouts the ghost. "Like, how is it you're studio?" asks Shaggy. "It doesn't matter, it's just mine, so get out!" Shouts the ghost again. Soon Shaggy and Scooby run into a room and dress up as rock-stars. "Hello sir, would you like our autograph" asks Shaggy. "Urgh" growls the ghost pointing looking around. "Oh, the skinny boy and his dog went that way" says Shaggy pointing to a direction and the ghost runs that way. Soon Shaggy and Scooby meet back up with the gang. "Let's call Paul, he never mentioned the ghost coming at night" says Fred. Soon Paul comes over to the studio. "Paul, you're here, the ghost appeared and chased Shag and Scoob" says Fred. "Really, I've never noticed him appearing at night before" says Paul. "This mystery is getting stranger and stranger" says Velma. In the morning. The gang are looking for clues. "He is usually in the recording chair messing up my recordings" says Paul. "But why" asks Fred. "Like, last night the ghost said that he wanted the studio to himself as it was his" says Shaggy. "Well done Shag" replies Daphne. "I think this mystery is starting to come together" says Fred. Soon a trap is set and Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. "Like, I'm not doing it" says Shaggy. "Me reither" Scooby says. "Would you do it for one Scooby Snack... Each!" Says Velma. "Oh fine" says Shaggy and Velma tosses a Scooby Snack into each of their mouthes. Then the ghost appears and it chases Scooby and Shaggy until it falls right into the trap. "Now it's time to find out who you are" says Velma taking off the mask. "Fred” says Paul. "How could you Fred?" asks Daphne. "i can answer that” says Paul. "He wanted you're success so if he has a famous studio for his self so he would have money and could take the gang across the world. And he would've gotten away with it too if it weren’t for his best friends." says Paul. Soon the police take Fred away and Paul thanks the gang (except Fred) "Is there anything I can do for you" asks Paul. "Well, there is one thing" says Fred. Paul bails Fred out and they record a song together, getting some of the money Fred wanted. (that is how they get the money they use to travel to all the various places they appear in episodes and movies) "Rooby-Rooby-Roo" cheers Scooby. The End. hello I’m a crazy little guy. Many people are not the greatest. Linooo mama !������‍♀️����������‍♂️���� hughvtdxdxdcf Characters and Casthnjjjhhvgccgv*hbununijh7yvtcr+gbin(grwfhgjbj *''Scooby-Doo'' by Frank Welker *''Shaggy Rogers'' by Matthew Lillard *''Daphne Blake'' by Grey DeLisle *''Fred Jones'' by Frank Welker *''Velma Dinkley'' by Mindy Cohn *''Paul McCartney'' by Himself *''Jerry'' by Dee Bradley Baker Villains *''The Skeleton Bones Ghost'' by Ron the Dog *Little talking cricket by Froderick Valentine Notes/trivia *Saddly the rights were not obtained for this episode to become a DVD. *no people were harmed during the making of this episode, except for Dee Bradley Baker, who got hit with a microphone and died from a severe concussion taken from the blo. Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Scooby Doo Category:Crossovers